Mélodie Dramatique
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Il souleva le couvercle du large piano à queue et tira le tabouret pour jouer un air sombre, bien que composé en grande partie de notes et d'accords aigus. Le bruit de l'averse qui ravageait le jardin accentuait le côté dramatique de la mélodie...  Angst


**Auteure :** temi-chou

**Titre :** Mélodie dramatique.

**Genre :** Un peu Angst je pense.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, notre maître à tous. Puissent tous les simples mortels se courber devant elle pour baiser l'ourlet de sa robe... (non, j'en fais trop là)

**Béta :** Kalyn40.

* * *

_**Mélodie Dramatique**_

* * *

La pluie tombait abondamment contre les larges carreaux colorés qui formaient le vitrail de sa chambre. Lui, il était allongé sur son lit, en train de penser, laissant l'obscurité s'emparer de ce lieu qu'il occupait. Tout lui semblait gris, en cette fin d'après-midi d'octobre. Il se leva, parcourut les larges couloirs menant à son dortoir, semblable à ceux de sa demeure, « le manoir » comme il aimait l'énoncer. Il émit un léger ricanement en atteignant la salle commune, une vaste pièce austère, comme le dortoir. Il souleva le couvercle du large piano à queue et tira le tabouret pour jouer un air sombre, bien que composé en grande partie de notes et d'accords aigus. Le bruit de l'averse qui ravageait le jardin accentuait le côté dramatique de la mélodie qu'il jouait. Une mélodie de deuil.

Il venait de renoncer à une grande partie de ce qui avait fait sa vie. Et tout ça à cause d'une seule maudite journée qui avait ébranlé ses convictions. Il avait toujours pensé que son existence était guidée par les désirs de ses parents. Longtemps, il avait cru qu'il ne devait faire que ce qu'on lui disait de faire. « Sois arrogant », « Sois fier de ton nom », « Méprise ceux qui te sont inférieurs », et il avait obéi, persuadé que son père détenait les clés de la réussite.

Et puis…

Un jour, un seul jour maudit entre tous, avait suffi à le faire changer d'avis, à trouver sa voie. Il se souvint d'avoir seulement été guidé par des éclats de voix. Potter et ses chiens fidèles. Le balafré hurlait, de tous ses poumons, contre la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas de tout ça, qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il aurait préféré avoir des parents et une vie normale. Il aurait presque voulu être… à sa place. De qui parlait-il ? Draco n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Potter s'était subitement tourné vers l'endroit où il s'était caché, pour soustraire ses larmes aux regards de ses amis. Et Draco avait senti son cœur se serrer. Et ses convictions s'en étaient retrouvées bouleversées. Potter, le Saint, l'accro de la célébrité, ne cherchait qu'une chose : s'en détacher. Et la Sang-de-Bourbe, l'inférieure, l'enlaçait simplement, ses mains croisées sur le torse de Potter. Puis le miséreux avait juste une main sur son épaule. Draco pensait que ces deux-là n'étaient bons qu'à brasser de l'air, qu'ils ne servaient à rien. Et là, cette scène dégageait tellement de chaleur, de douleur, d'amitié, de tristesse, de compassion… Et sans un mot…

Alors ces trois-là lui étaient-ils vraiment inférieurs, avec leurs pathétiques tentatives de s'opposer à un Mage plus que surpuissant ? Ou était-ce lui et ses parents qui courbaient l'échine ? Le courage des Lions valait-il moins que la ruse des Serpents ?

Il se leva et referma le piano, sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards des autres Serpentard qui s'étaient posés sur lui. Il quitta le dortoir et arpenta les couloirs de l'école, dans une direction bien précise.

Après avoir passé six ans de sa vie à haïr le Trio d'Or, le voilà qu'il se mettait à se demander comment il aurait réagi, lui, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans ce cimetière. Son père lui avait mille fois raconté l'épisode, dans une version sans doute erronée, parce qu'à l'en croire, tout était sous contrôle et, par miracle, Potter avait subitement disparu. Et l'année suivante, Lucius avait été emprisonné. Draco avait haï Potter pour ça. Il l'avait détesté du plus profond de son âme, lui et « L'Ordre du Phénix ».

Mais à présent, tout était différent. Il ralentissait l'allure, plus il approchait et plus son cœur accélérait. Peur. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, il fut tenté de faire demi-tour.

Et une petite voix chuchotait : « Maître de ma vie, dès maintenant ». Il n'en pouvait plus d'être manipulé par des faibles qui se laissaient dominer par un psychopathe. Alors il poussa la porte. Et quatre mots résonnaient dans son esprit : « Ne me jugez pas »

-Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore. Je voudrais vous parler.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, c'est une petite idée que j'ai eu envie de rédiger après avoir écouter une simple introduction à un album (_Prélude_, de Vitaa). Les _**REVIEWS**_ sont les bienvenues et elles font du bien au moral. 


End file.
